


A Bird In The Hand (Or...Vice Versa, As The Case May Be)

by AnonDude



Series: Broken series [17]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Breeding, Creampie, Degradation, Dom Jason Todd, Established Relationship, Fisting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Sub Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Tim isn't as spontaneous as he likes to pretend, but the point is they're broadening their horizons again.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Broken series [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912297
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	A Bird In The Hand (Or...Vice Versa, As The Case May Be)

Tim shoved his pants off and flopped back on the bed in just his boxers and sweatshirt, exhausted after a day of errands. Really, he thought he deserved a nap.

He woke up who knows how long later to gentle kisses on his lips and a warm hand running up and down the inside of one thigh.

"Hey baby," Jason murmured when he blinked his eyes open. "Good morning."

"Hey." Tim kissed him back. "Are you horny or something?"

"You just looked so cute lying here with my sweatshirt practically drowning you and your little Bambi legs all splayed. Had to have a little taste."

Tim's eyes went half lidded. "You can have a bigger taste if you want."

Jason kissed him again. "Mm, let's get these off and get you tied up," he said, tugging on Tim's boxers.

Tim lifted his hips, and Jason slid them off, tossing them on the floor.

"We're keeping the sweatshirt on. You're too cute," he said.

Tim smiled and put his wrists above his head for Jason to tie. Jason grabbed the silk ropes from their side table and tied his wrists securely to the headboard.

"Now we're talkin'. Look at you." He ran a hand down Tim's chest and over his side as he gave him another kiss, and then leaned over to get the lube from the side table drawer.

He sat back and Tim put his feet flat on the bed, knees up, and Jason lubed up his first two fingers and pressed them inside, immediately starting to scissor and twist them. Tim groaned and pushed down onto them.

"Yeah, you like that?" Jason spread his fingers as wide as possible. "You like that stretch, you little whore?"

Tim nodded, making a small sound.

Jason fingered him for a few more minutes, making Tim's panting turn jagged, before Jason started to pull his fingers out and Tim clenched his thighs, trapping Jason's hand between them. "More, another."

Jason paused. "You want another finger?"

Tim tugged at his wrists tied tightly against the headboard and rolled his hips, nodding his head. "Mhm, please, _please_."

He relaxed his thighs enough for Jason to move his hand again, and Jason slid a third finger in. Tim groaned and hitched his hips up to meet the thrust of his fingers.

" _Unhhh yeah_."

Jason twisted his fingers, rocking them deeper. "You like that, baby?"

" _Mmm_."

"Such a good little whore, look at you. All tied up and got your legs all spread like you can't get enough." Tim had indeed spread his legs again to thrust up onto Jason's fingers.

" _Ohhh, more_ ," Tim moaned out.

Jason's hand stuttered in its rhythm briefly. " _More?_ "

"Please, oh, _please_ , another, gimme another."

Jason dripped a bit more lube onto his fingers, and then added a fourth finger and curled them inside him, and Tim's moans went up an octave.

"Oh! _Oh! Ohhh fuck yeah, oh god_."

"Sound so pretty for me, baby."

" _Ohhh fist me!_ "

Jason curled his fingers inside Tim again, pressing over his prostate. "Yeah, baby? You want my whole fucking hand inside you? My whole forearm?"

Tim nodded his head frantically. "Yeah, yeah."

Jason laughed softly. "I can't believe I still manage to be surprised by you."

"I— _mmnh_ — did an enema earlier, so it should be fine."

"Keeping secrets again, I see. You were planning this, weren't you?" Jason started fucking his fingers in and out of Tim, nailing his prostate on each thrust.

" _Oh-h-h-h_ , ma-aybe— _unh!_ "

"You ready for more?"

"Uh huh, _oh-h yeah_ , please."

Jason slowed his hand and dripped yet more lube over it, spreading it around with his other hand, and then gathered all of his fingers tightly together, making his hand into a cone shape. He slowly pressed his fingers in until he got to the knuckles, which were a fair bit bigger than the rest. "Ready, baby?"

Tim nodded, and Jason pushed his hand forward carefully until he managed to get the knuckles inside.

"A- _ahhh!_ " Tim panted hard for a few moments. "Oh my god."

"You want me to keep going?"

" _Fuck_ , yes, _ahh_ , god, _yes_."

Jason pressed his hand in further and it went fairly easily, the biggest part already inside. He stopped again when it was all the way inside to a couple inches past the wrist. "Gonna fuck you with it now."

" _Mmh_ ," was all Tim managed to get out.

Jason slowly pulled his hand out until just the top half of his fingers were inside, and then smoothly pushed back in all the way to the wrist.

" _Ohh_ fuck," Tim choked out as Jason really started to fuck him with his hand, picking up a little bit of speed and going a little deeper every time.

Tim had his legs spread as wide as possible, and was pushing his hips to meet every thrust of Jason's hand.

"So sexy like this, baby. Can't believe you're just taking me like this." He now had up to half of his forearm buried inside Tim. "You want me to really fuck you good?"

"Yeah— _ahhh!_ Do it, _ohh_ , please."

Jason started to thrust his hand harder and faster deep inside him until Tim was a writhing mess, gasping for breath. Ohhh _fuck_ , Jason was keeping him just short of the edge by not degrading or hurting him and it was torture.

"Please, _please, ohh_." Tim stopped, panting. " _Unh_ , talk to me, make me come— ohhhHH!" His moans suddenly jumped up an octave. " _Pleasepleaseplease_!"

Jason slapped the side of his ass hard with his free hand, and Tim let out a choked sob. "Yeah, you want me to make you come now, you dirty little whore? Fucking you with my whole hand, my whole fucking forearm isn't enough for your slutty little ass? You need to be told what a sick, broken little slut you are, don't you, baby."

He curled his hand into a fist before pushing it back inside again, and Tim arched his back, keening and wantonly hitching his hips to get it deeper as Jason's knuckles pressed over his inner walls in all sorts of new, wonderful ways.

"And you know you are, baby; look at you, riding my fucking fist like a desperate little whore, yeah, you can't fucking get enough." He slapped the side of Tim's ass sharply again and laughed when Tim moaned, raking his nails down the underside of Tim's thigh. "Oh yeah, you're just gagging for me to slap you around some more, aren't you, you little sicko?"

Tim just got out a high, "Mmmmh!"

Jason's hand sped, the movement of his fist inside Tim jerking his whole body back and forth on the bed.

"Your little whore body is gonna be so fucking used when I'm done with you, you're just gonna be laying there all used and gaping." He slapped the inside of Tim's thigh.

Tim convulsed, his cock shooting come up over the sweatshirt completely untouched. " _Oh yeahhh-h-h-h!_ " He sobbed out.

"That's right, come for me, you dirty slut."

Tim made a sobbing noise, his hips still hitching madly.

Jason slowed his hand as Tim came down, and all at once, Tim went completely boneless. 

"Oh, baby, that was so fucking sexy." Jason took his free hand away from Tim's thigh to pull his own cock out of his boxers and jerk himself off. His fist inside Tim was still now, but he didn't remove it.

Tim just gave a small moan, eyes shut.

After a few minutes, he opened them and watched Jason jerking himself off. "You gonna come on me?"

Jason slowly started to ease his fist out of Tim, and Tim groaned again as it finally left his body, automatically clenching down on thin air at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Jason pushed the head of his cock against his asshole, continuing to stroke the rest of his cock. "Gonna come _in_ you."

No sooner had he said that than Tim felt him come just inside him, the come immediately starting to drip right back out. " _Fuck_ ," he whispered, a blush starting to spread over his skin at how fucking dirty that was. "That's so fucking hot."

Jason rubbed the head of his cock over Tim's asshole, slick with his come. "Mm, god you're perfect."

Tim put his feet down flat on the bed. "We made a mess." 

There was, indeed, come and lube dripped all over the sheets now.

Jason ran his hand not covered in lube over Tim's thigh. "Yeah, but it was worth it for how much you liked it." He tucked himself back into his boxers and leaned forward to give Tim a quick kiss, and then a deeper, more lingering one before finally pulling away again to untie his wrists.

He grabbed the baby wipes, and Tim sat up to start pulling off the sweatshirt.

"Nooo," Jason complained.

"There's come all up it." Tim pulled it the rest the way off and tossed it on the floor.

Jason sighed. "Fine. You look so adorable in my clothes though, it's a crime to take them off. I love you naked, but I love you more with sweater paws."

"You have a fetish."

"Maybe so." Jason kissed the inside of his thigh and then leaned over him to throw the dirty wipes in the bin and put the package back on the side table. "Can you get up for just a minute, baby?"

Tim got up, and Jason set about stripping the dirty sheet from the bed. When he turned around to put the sheet and dirty sweatshirt in the hamper, it was to see that Tim had gotten out another of his sweatshirts and put it on. He grinned and dropped the laundry in the hamper before putting his hands on Tim's waist and kissing him. "Thank you, you're the best."

"You still have a fetish," Tim said, but he kissed back.

"Mhmm." Jason steered them back toward the bed as they kissed, finally pulling back when the backs of Tim's legs hit the mattress. "Come on, indulge my fetish in bed."

"...And other sentences I have no right to make fun of you for, since you actually indulge my fetishes in bed all the time. Just know that I want to though."

Jason laughed, climbing into bed and holding up the duvet for Tim. "You're damn right you little kinky bastard, you don't have a leg to stand on. I'm positively _tame_ compared to you."

Tim huffed, curling up against his chest. "Whatever, at least my fetishes aren't a fucking _sweater_."

Jason laughed again. "My fetish isn't the sweater, it's _you_ , looking adorably tiny in it, in _my_ clothes. It's a cuteness thing and a possessiveness thing and it's totally not weird."

"Fine, fine, as long as I'm cute." Tim pressed a kiss to Jason's chest.

Jason kissed the top of his head. "Very, very cute. The cutest."


End file.
